Whattaya Want, Ya Futuristic Shota?
by Inside Out Musica
Summary: Tone Rion wants nothing more than to return to her special Dear Stage, set 100 years in the future. Getting to know our favorite USB-tailed Vocaloid may change her mind... Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So. Lately, I've been mentally test-shipping Vocaloids, when I stumbled upon Rion and Piko as a pairing. No, there is no one out there actually shipping then (as far as I know...), but I think they're pretty cute together, so here we go.

According to her basic data, Rion comes from the future, so I'm incorporating it in here.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Vocaloid, the first thing I'd do is get a better quality sound file for Yayin Gongyu's demo.

* * *

><p>Rion was sulking.<p>

Again.

And when Tone Rion sulked, no one came out happy.

SF-A2, codenamed Miki, sighed as she heard another crash resounding from Rion's room.

"What are we going to do about her, Piko?" Miki asked her companion, who was currently hanging upside down from the edge of his bed, twirling his USB-plug tail.

"Don't ask me," Utatane Piko muttered in reply, obviously sounding bored. "You're actually her friend, so shouldn't you know this stuff?"

"Easy for you to say!" she shouted. "I'm not the one who's constantly stalking her!"

At those words, Piko immediately bolted upright. "I do not stalk her."

Miki gave a sly smile and rolled her cherry red eyes. "Riiight, so following her around all the time isn't considered stalking anymore," she drawled sarcastically. "I'd like to see people believe that."

"Shut. UP. Miki," Piko growled, obviously having a sensitive spot in his usually hard complexion tweaked.

Miki just shrugged. "Hey, don't you go blaming me for stating the truth." Her amused grin grew wider. "So what are ya gonna do, Piko-tan? Wait around for her to eventually start liking you back? You know that'll never happen. Knowing her, she's just gonna kick you around until you'll have to go to the hospital. Again."

He groaned and flopped face down on the bed. "Damn girl's almost as aggressive as Rin. It's a wonder that they're not friends," he muttered again, words muffled by the pillow under his face. Kicking his boot-clad feet, just barely missing Miki's copter-like cowlick, he idly raised his head then plopped it down again, resting his chin on the pillow. The P-shaped cowlick atop his head started drooping. "Just why did cruel nature have to curse me to liking her?"

"Sheesh, Piko, you sound like a poet. And watch your feet, man!" Miki sighed and batted away Piko's kicking feet. She then pulled up her legs and started hugging her knees, and even rocking a little. "I was only kidding with ya, and you get all defensive. That won't get you very far in life, you know."

"Gee, THANKS a lot, Miki," he grumbled, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Wait! I didn't finish yet," she called out. Pausing as another crash rang out from the hall, she then continued, "What I mean is, you're not just gonna sit around and _wait_ for her, are you?"

Piko lowered his eyes, staring straight at the pillow now. "I dunno, maybe..."

"Well, it may be time for you to take action then. If you sit around like you're doing now, or if you just keep following her, you're never gonna know what _she_ thinks of you. Not to mention get some bruises here or there."

"Do you even have a _point_ here?"

"Fine, fine, I'll get to it. Impatient, aren't you?" Miki pulled her arms away from her knees and let them swing a little, before gently placing one hand on top of Piko's head, careful not to crush his cowlick. Piko flinched a little, and Miki noticed, but she continued, "I'm trying to say that you should just _tell_ her. So what if you may get rejected? But she may like you back, and could be waiting for you to tell her. And I'm sure that if you keep waiting any longer, she may just dropkick you into next century."

"If she could do that, she'd rather do it to herself," Piko muttered depressingly, more or less to himself than to Miki. "At least she'd actually be home, where she's actually happy."

Miki sighed. _This kid's totally useless_, she thought to herself, shaking her head condescendingly. "Look. If you're gonna keep being negative, I'm not helping you anymore," she said, moving the hand that was still on Piko's head to in front of his forehead, effectively flicking it.

"Ow!" he yelped, abruptly sitting up and drawing his hand, almost overshadowed by his arm warmer, to the spot where Miki flicked him. Miki smirked.

"Reeeal smooth, shota. I bet _that_ is totally gonna help your rep."

"Not funny, Miki," Piko dejectedly grumbled to himself. Although he didn't want to admit it, he now saw sense in Miki's plan. Maybe a bit cliche, but it would work.

"Guess I'll try it out then," he sighed. He sat up and gave a small smile. Miki grinned, happy Piko had seemed to cheer up. "Thanks for your help, Miki." His smile then widened to form a sly smirk. "May just mention something about you to Lui, hmm?"

Miki's ruby eyes widened, her pale face gaining a new red color. "H-h-how do you know-"

Piko held his hands up in defense. "Hey, you know my crush, I know yours! Ring told me everything. Once I got past the whole 'my-best-friend-is-a-pedo' phase-"

"Piko. Be quiet. Or you're gonna get more bruises than you already have."

The two sat in silence.

And then they burst into raucous laughter.

As their laughter died down, a beeping sound resounded from the hall, in a tune much like the Nyan Cat theme everyone now knew. Miki groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Ugh, we really need to get a new fire alarm. That thing's so annoying," she sighed, closing her eyes in thought.

A few seconds passed.

Then they both shot up. "FIRE ALARM?"

Proceed to jumping out the window.

* * *

><p>AN: Miki's been showing up in a lot of my stories lately. Meh, who cares, she's awesome!

No, it is not Miki and Piko. It stays purely as Piko and Rion. This chapter may only show a scene with just them, but... just... no. Besides, I like to think of them as really close friends. It suits them better than the romantic relationship.

Review and I'll give you virtual taquitos. :D (What? They're the delicious Mexican equivalent to spring rolls...)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have not updated in so long... I really do apologize! Lately I've had a real writer's block, but I was able to write a majority of this chapter beforehand. On another hand, this fic will instead be a three-shot, because I don't want to make one chapter so long compared to the other.

Happy birthday to Miku as well!

Onwards Aoshima! (Anyone else gonna watch the Gravity Falls Fright Night marathon later? I love that show.)

I disclaim.

* * *

><p>Twelve fire trucks had to drive over the Vocaloid mansion.<p>

Yes. The fire was THAT bad.

Strangely enough, the Nyan Cat fire alarm was still audible throughout the whole mess, making everyone cringe. Except for Miku, who started to do the Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! dance.

Off to the side, somewhere among some bushes and a big crowd of other Vocaloids, Piko and Miki were busy trying to catch their breath again, standing doubled over with their hands on their knees.

"Remind me later... to never jump... from a two story window... AGAIN," puffed Piko, who then dropped to the ground.

"Yeah right, no need to tell me THAT twice," Miki sarcastically replied, having more mental stability than Piko when it came to fatigue but still dropping on the ground too.

With that, they were both heaving, Miki less than Piko though, but both totally vulnerable to being stepped on with all the commotion.

"What the hell are ya two doin', talkin' 'bout jumpin' from a window?" a sharp, accented voice snapped above them. They looked up, still weary, only to see the annoyed face of Tone Rion, who had a scowl on her doll-like face. "You gone crazy or somethin'? I wouldn't really be surprised."

"What _happened_, Rion, is that we had to jump out Piko's window cuz of the FIRE," Miki shouted at the end, her breath still coming out in little terse bursts. Rion raised her left eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" she said, totally nonchalant. Miki spluttered, shooting up from her spot on the ground to stand on her booted feet.

"_So_? That's all you can say? After burning our house down? We have no place to sleep anymore! No place where we can sit and relax! No place to eat our food anymore!" she ranted, her eyes turning blood red from the thought of no food, as opposed to the usual light, cheery color they were._  
><em>

SMACK.

"Ah! What was that?" she squeaked, rubbing a blue gloved hand over the top of her head. Piko, who was pretty much completely forgotten about during Miki's spat, stood behind her with a blank look on his face and his right arm raised slightly.

"You shut up now or you'll get it much worse," he said in an equally blank tone, his double-toned eyes holding a cold glaze in them, making Miki flinch slightly. Rion raised her eyebrow again.

"Uh, right. Guess that saved _me_ the energy 'f slappin' ya." The pigtailed girl sighed for a moment before moving on. "Anyway, while burnin' down a house sounds like an awesome thing t' do, would I really be so stupid t' burn th' place where I live too?"

Miki dumbly blinked her red eyes that were still her angry crimson red. "What're you saying?" she snapped.

"If ya di'n't get th' HINT, _I_ di'n't burn th' mansion. Ya really gotta quit jumpin' t' conclusions ev'ry time there's carnage," replied Rion with a groan.

"Well, what else am I to do? You always cause carnage! There's no one else who would!" the cherry red haired girl yelled, bringing some stares in their direction.

The purple haired girl groaned again. "I 'unno _who_ would, it just wasn't me! Never mind, I'm tired 'f this!" she yelled back, stomping away, pushing through the cluster of Vocaloids.

Miki scoffed. "I knew it, she wouldn't stomp away like that if it _wasn't _her."

Piko, who was nearly forgotten again, coughed awkwardly. "Uh, Miki, you may want to calm down, you're overworking yourself."

"I mean, really, it's obvious! Who knows how she'd do it, she'd just find a way! I even question why Piko likes her so much," she muttered, not even hearing Piko's statement of concern and starting to pace in a circle, bringing up dust from the shuffling of her feet.

"Ugh, she's ranting again. There's almost no way out of this," he groaned, having seen Miki rant before. Sometimes they went on for days on end if she was uninterrupted. Meanwhile, another purple pig tailed girl was walking briskly by when she noticed the scene. She sighed before moving over to it.

"Hello, Piko-san. Miki-san's ranting again?" Yuzuki Yukari rhetorically asked, her lilac eyes lazily lidded over. He nodded, shaking his head, making the cowlick on his head shake as well. She sighed again.

"Is there even a way to get her to stop?" Piko asked. "I mean, you live with her, so you should know, right?"

Yukari shrugged. "Not really. Even when Iroha-san clings to her like a cat she keeps going. The only real times are when Kiyoteru-san calls for meal time or when Yuki-chan blackmails her."

"Well, since I can't find Yuki-chan through this mess, the only thing we can do is tell her there's food, right? She sure loves eating."

"I suppose, even though we don't really have any. Correct?"

"Nope. You mind telling her? I kinda think she'd be mad at me enough."

"I suppose." Yukari pulled up her rabbit hood and cracked her knuckles. She grabbed onto Miki's shoulder with a single hand, who continued to walk even though she wasn't going anywhere. "Miki-san, if you stop ranting now, you can have a nice big bowl of cherries. Won't you like that?" she asked, sugarcoating her voice as if she was talking to a child.

Suddenly, Miki's eyes glimmered into a soft cherry red color again. She stopped and looked at Yukari with sparkles in her eyes. "Yay, cherries! Gimme, gimme!" she cried in an extremely childlike manner. The pig tailed girl and the white haired boy sweatdropped at her demeanor, surprised at how quickly her attitude changed.

"Uhm, well, while I don't have them now, I promise that you'll have them as soon as possible. Is that okay?" Yukari cautiously asked, unsure of how things would turn out. Miki nodded excitedly, the copter-like cowlick on her head bobbing up and down.

"Okay, okay!" And with that, she skipped off, eyes glowing and giving off an extremely happy aura. And this left the two still there in total confusion.

"Uh, well, that went well..." Piko trailed off. "Thanks, I guess, Yukari."

...

"Excuse me, everyone, can I have your attention?" the calm voice of Megurine Luka blared through a megaphone. The crowd of Vocaloids was silenced immediately and they turned to the stage that was set up for the occasion. One could question how the Vocaloids all understood each other, all speaking different languages, but they were all programmed to understand all languages, even if they could not speak them.

"I'm afraid that the damage to the house is... quite serious," she continued. "So while the repairs are made, we're going to have to stay at a hotel for quite a while."

At this statement, murmurs started to ripple through the crowd, all of them anxious to be staying in a new place. A hand shot up and someone shouted out, "But how will we be rooming?"

Luka smiled slightly. "No need to worry about that, because we'll be separated by company. So it will be the Vocaloids from Zero-G on one floor, the Vocaloids from Crypton on another, and so on. As for the single company Vocaloids, like SeeU and IA, and the private Vocaloids, they'll all be on one or two floors."

"Ohh," the Vocaloids all said in unison. The pink haired Vocaloid smiled again.

"Each floor has around five rooms, so some of you may have to double up for rooming," she pointed out. "So we also worked out who's going to be in which room of each floor. I'll be passing out the room list later," she said, holding up a packet of papers.

Another murmur rose through the crowd, especially within the 'single company' Vocaloids, even though there were not very many of them, as Luka passed around the stack of papers, all wondering which rooms they would be staying in. Some of them started cheering as soon as they got the list, while some of the others looked crestfallen. But none were as extreme as-

"WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL IS THIS?"

* * *

><p>AN: Um, lame ending. Kinda lost inspiration there, but I have all the rest of the story all planned out. Look forward to it soon!


End file.
